


Shinjite'ru

by Miko no da (Miko)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko%20no%20da
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa rescues Duo from an OZ base. By request from Saishi.</p><p>(Posting OLD fics from my defunct website)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinjite'ru

The Captain in charge of the base came storming down the hall, ignoring the salutes and hasty questions of his subordinates. He was fuming, upset at his inability to make the Gundam pilot who'd been captured the day before reveal any information. This was his chance, his opportunity to shine in the eyes of Treize and the Romafellors - and it was slipping through his fingers with each passing moment.

One of the lieutenants he blew past in the hallways watched after him with more than the usual amount of interest, flat green eyes staring from under the saluting hand. The young man showed no expression on his face, only the eyes glittering from behind his long brown bangs betraying his interest in the Captain's movements.

Once the higher-ranking officer had disappeared, the youth dropped his salute and proceeded back along the path the Captain had just taken, pausing at each hall junction and appearing to consider carefully what route to take. His steps had the purposeful quickness of someone with important business to do, and none of the few people he met along his travels paid him more than scant attention.

His path ended at the very door the Captain had emerged from. It was made of heavy metal, with a complicated-looking keypad for a lock and two burly guards on either side of it, armed with submachine guns. One of the guards frowned at him.

"What do you want, boy?" he sneered, obviously unimpressed by the lieutenant's technically higher rank. "You're not allowed..." His voice choked off, and he stared in amazement at the small entry wound in his chest. His partner gaped in astonishment at the pistol and silencer that had appeared in the youth's hand, and started to swing his submachine gun around.

Too late - a quiet 'wheet' and another entry wound appeared, and he joined his fellow on the floor. Switching the pistol to his off hand, the lieutenant withdrew a small palmtop computer. Rifling quickly through both guards' pockets, he took a small magnetic card and fitted it into a slot in the palmtop. With a special extension, he jacked the computer into the door's keypad, and moments later, the red light over the keypad turned to green, and the door slowly hissed open.

Slipping inside, he found himself in a bare room, its only occupant the figure tied firmly to a chair in the center. The youth drew in his breath... the boy in the chair was battered and bruised and much the worse for wear, and appeared to be unconscious.

That first impression was belied as a hoarse voice proclaimed wearily, "If you've come back for more, I'm afraid I'm a little indisposed at the moment..." One indigo eye cracked open, and he arched a brow in surprise.

The lieutenant turned and quickly hauled the bodies of the two guards inside, closing the door most of the way but making certain to prop it open slightly with one guard's foot. Fishing through their pockets once again, he retrieved the keys to the manacles and moved to free the other boy.

Indigo eyes watched him work from under a fringe of chestnut bangs. "Yo, Trowa," he said softly. "Didn't expect to see you here."

Trowa nodded silently, letting the first set of restraints fall to the floor. As Duo stretched his legs to work out the kinks, he moved on to the hand restraints.

"Kinda expected to see Heero," the braided boy continued, flexing his wrists and rubbing at the angry red marks where he'd strained against the cuffs. "Though after the stupid stunt I pulled that got me captured in the first place, I prolly would have been staring down his gun barrel..."

Trowa stood and gazed at him levelly. "You didn't do anything stupid, Duo."

The long-haired boy made a face. "Sure I did. I walked right into that patrol, practically handed myself over to them. It's just a damn good thing Heero managed to get away with the data he downloaded. Some cover I was."

Trowa's expression didn't change, but his eyes hardened some. "I hacked the security system to get in here, Duo. I saw the tapes. That patrol was headed straight for Heero's position, and there were too many for you to take out without raising the alarm. If you hadn't shown yourself, and gotten them to chase you away from where Heero was, he would have been caught."

Duo avoided his gaze. "But they still caught me. I should have been able to get away."

"You can't blame yourself for everything, Duo."

"So? How come Heero isn't here to rescue me?" Indigo met emerald in a silent staring contest. Trowa looked away first, turning to strip the smaller of the two guards. Duo snorted softly. "Yeah, I thought so. But hey, don't think I don't appreciate you takin' the rescue mission, man. The hospitality here was wearing thin real fast, if you know what I mean."

Trowa neatly bundled the uniform, and turned to hand it to Duo. "Put this on over your clothes. It won't fit well, but with any luck, we'll be able to get out of here without causing too much fuss. Tuck your braid down the back of the shirt."

"Hai, hai!" Duo stood, then his eyes went wide and he hissed a breath out sharply, collapsing back into the chair. "Ah, itai!"

"Nani?" Instantly Trowa was at his side, concerned, though it didn't show on his face.

Duo bit his lip, tears trembling at the corner of his eyes from pain. "Ah... my ankle. I guess I twisted it. Gomen. I'll be okay." Pushing himself up by the chair's arms, he balanced awkwardly on one foot. "Gimme the uniform."

Trowa held the clothes slightly out of reach, frowning at him. "Are you going to be able to walk?" He asked, eyeing the teetering boy doubtfully.

Duo grimaced. "It's walk or stay, ne? I'd rather walk, thank you. In fact, I'll crawl if I have to. I know OZ has a general policy against torture of prisoners, but I'd lay fair odds that mon capitan out there either hasn't read that policy, or doesn't care. He's getting desperate."

Wordlessly, Trowa handed him the clothes, and offered his arm for balance. Duo yanked the too-large uniform shirt on over his priest's jacket, and struggled awkwardly into the pants. Taking the proffered belt, he cinched the baggy pants tightly, rolled up the sleeves and pant legs, and stuffed his braid into the jacket as Trowa had suggested. With the uniform cap perched low enough for the brim to shadow some of the bruises on his face, he was passable.

"Let's go," Trowa said, and checked the hall to be certain the way was clear. Duo limped painfully after him. He made it about three steps before collapsing against the wall, biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Trowa turned back to him, and silently offered his hand. Duo stared at it for a long moment, then finally sighed and took it. Trowa hauled the other boy to his feet, then slung Duo's arm over his shoulder, putting his own arm around the American's waist. "If anyone asks, you hurt your ankle, and I'm taking you to the infirmary." He said softly.

Duo nodded, leaning against the taller boy and hobbling along. He hissed softly each time his injured foot touched the ground, and Trowa began to suspect it was more than just strained.

Several people stopped to inquire, and Duo cheerfully informed them that he'd tripped and fallen on some stairs, and his friend was just taking him to the infirmary. Their progress became progressively slower, until they were barely crawling down the hallway. Finally, Trowa stopped.

"Oi, Tro..." Duo protested, voice thin with strain. "Why're you stoppin'? They're gonna notice that I'm gone soon!"

"We're not getting anywhere like this," Trowa calmly replied. Shifting his hold, he scooped the other pilot up into his arms, balancing him easily in his grip. Startled, Duo struggled.

"Oi! Trowa! What're you doing? Put me down!"

"You can't walk," Trowa pointed out, setting off down the hall once more. He held his squirming burden securely, strong arms more than equal to the task.

"But... you can't... Tro... I'm not... put me down!"

"You're making a scene," Trowa replied, ignoring Duo's sputtering protests. "People are starting to pay attention to us."

Duo froze in his arms, and lowered his voice. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, nearly spitting with fury. "I can take care of myself! I'm not..."

"Duo." Trowa paused in an empty corridor, and stared down at the angry boy impassively. "I'm not Heero. I'm not going to blame you for being injured."

Duo's eyes widened, and his face went white. "Th-that's not... Heero wouldn't..." He trailed off and swallowed hard, looking away. "Okay, he would. But that's 'cause HE'D never have let himself get hurt in the first place..."

"Heero has had more training than the rest of us combined, with the possible exception of Wufei," Trowa pointed out with maddening logic. "He's stronger, faster, and tougher than any normal human could possibly be. You can't and shouldn't expect yourself to match his limits."

"Why not? He does." Duo replied bitterly, burying his face in Trowa's shirt. The taller boy could feel the faint trembling in the other pilot's muscles. His voice was muffled by the fabric, but Trowa had no trouble understanding the painful words. "Nothing I do is ever GOOD enough for him! No matter how many missions I pull off without a hitch, no matter how many bases I blow, how many Mobile Suits I take out... it's not enough! All he can talk about is the times I screw up. I swear, there are days I wish I had aimed to kill when I shot him that first time..."

Trowa sighed, an unusual admission of emotions for him. His eyes held a hint of sadness as he looked down at the boy in his arms. "Heero has many good qualities. I've always admired his strength and his courage. But his people skills are NOT at the top of his list of virtues."

Duo snorted softly, and Trowa thought he heard a muffled chuckle. "You're telling me."

"Don't base your self-worth on his opinions, Duo," Trowa continued quietly. "Or on anyone else's. You know you're a good pilot. You've got the highest number of kills of any of us, including Heero. You'd have the highest total damage cost as well, if it weren't for ShenLong's flamethrower. What's more, you're refusing to let this war steal your humanity from you. You still let yourself laugh and enjoy life when you can. That's more than Heero, Wufei or I can say, and it takes a lot of guts."

Duo shifted to peer up at him through his ragged bangs. "I think that's about the longest speech I've ever heard from you," he said conversationally. Trowa saw right through the lame attempt to change the subject, but followed it agreeably.

"When I have something to say, I say it," he replied, moving forward through the halls once again. "When I don't, I stay quiet. I find that I learn more that way."

A weak chuckle drifted up from the injured pilot. "Is that a hint that I talk too much?"

Trowa smiled inwardly, glad that some of Duo's cheerful nature was returning. "No. Your chatter is a part of your personality. When it's really important, you listen better than most people."

Duo glanced up at him, startled, but the whooping sound of the alarm klaxons cut him off. Eyes wide, he shouted, "Looks like they noticed I went missing! We'd better book it!"

Trowa nodded, tightening his grip and making a run for the base gates. From behind him, he heard surprised shouts as two soldiers rounded the corner to see them.

"You get us out of here, I'll take care of them," Duo told him, eyes hard. The American slung one arm over the other pilot's shoulders and around his neck to steady himself, and fished the pistol out of Trowa's holster. Bracing his wrist on Trowa's shoulder, he fired steadily into the running soldiers behind them. Trowa was grateful the pistol had a silencer - the noise of it firing so close to his ear would have deafened him otherwise.

Pained shouts sounded behind them, and he could just see Duo's familiar manic grin from the corner of his eyes. The Deathscythe pilot cheered loudly as each bullet unerringly found its mark, dropping one of the chasing soldiers. "Whoohoo! Take that, you Ozzie bastards! No one can capture Shinigami! Die!"

The door to the outside of the compound appeared before them, and Trowa turned sideways to shove through it shoulder first. The metal door slammed into the brick wall of the building, sending chips flying as he barreled through. He ducked behind one of the military jeeps just in time to avoid the returning fire as the soldiers finally mustered the wit to take cover and fire back.

Duo's eyes glittered and his grin stretched from ear to ear as he dumped the clip and grabbed a spare from Trowa's belt. "You have a plan for getting us out of here?"

"I was hoping to make it out without being noticed," he replied, grabbing the OZ issue pistol from Duo's uniform's holster and ducking around one corner to take a few well placed shots. Pulling back, he shook his head. "There's no way we'll make it to my bike. We'll have to hotwire one of the jeeps."

"I'm on it!" Duo mock-saluted him, tossing him the pistol and crawling towards the next jeep in line. Waiting for Trowa to give him covering fire, he quickly hopped up into the driver's seat.

Trowa continued to hold off the approaching soldiers, but he knew their time was running out fast. He only had one more clip, and reinforcements would arrive at any moment. Going over the top of the jeep this time, he fired twice and swore as the pistol came up empty. Ducking back down, he slammed a new clip home, and glanced behind him.

Before he could urge Duo to hurry, the roar of the engine sounded, and the American's face appeared in the open doorway. "Let's go!" Trowa fired three shots without bothering to aim, and scrambled inside, slamming the door shut. Duo was climbing into the backseat.

"What are you doing?" Trowa yelled over the noise of the engine and the firing guns. Two bullets cracked against the windshield as he floored the accelerator, but the shatterproof glass wasn't even chipped.

His answer was the rapid retort of machine gun fire, as Duo grabbed one of the side-mounted guns and sprayed bullets wildly to clear their path. The soldiers were forced to duck back into the building, not willing to face fully automatic weapon fire.

"Yeah!" Duo punched the air and cheered. His braid had come free of the jacket and was whipping around behind him like a psychotic tail. "Man, I LOVE these military issue jeeps! Can we keep it?" His eyes sparkled at Trowa in the rear-view mirror.

Trowa fought the smile quirking his lips. "For a little while," he replied, and Duo whooped.

The ground rumbled beneath the tires of the jeep, and the sound of swearing erupted behind him. "Incoming Leos!" Duo shouted, swinging the gun around and spraying the air with bullets. Against even an Aries, the bullets would have been all but useless, but a Leo's armour was thin enough that the machine gun fire would punch right through it. Only a hit to a critical area would truly damage the massive mobile suits, but as Trowa was quickly learning, Duo was a crack shot.

One after another the mobile suits fell before them, their return fire sputtering harmlessly against the heavy metal plating of the jeep. One or two lucky shots did breech the sides, but neither pilot was injured.

Soon enough, they had outrun the slow-moving Leos, and were out of range of the base, which had no Aries or Taurus squadrons. Duo laughed, climbing back up into the passenger seat. "Man, they've REALLY got to equip those Leos with some better weapons," he commented. "If they can't even damage a JEEP, how do they expect to survive against a GUNDAM?"

Trowa shrugged, not taking his eyes off the road. Duo had settled in, yanking the safety harness around himself and tightening it securely. Trowa took the time to reach back and grab his own harness, fumbling to fasten it with one hand.

"Here, lemme do that." Duo reached over the gear shift to fiddle with the buckles, yanking the belts tight. "There ya go, all nice and cozy." Beaming at Trowa, he leaned back into his own seat.

They drove in silence for several minutes. Trowa, who had rather been expecting an outburst of Duo's usual chatter, finally glanced over to see what was bothering his friend.

A soft smile curved his lips as he took in the unexpected sight of Duo curled up in his seat, his head resting against one of the shoulder straps, hair starting to fall loose from the braid, one hand tucked up under his cheek. In sleep he wore an unusually vulnerable expression, and actually looked his young age for a change. Trowa returned his eyes to the road and let him sleep.

By the time they pulled up to the safehouse nearly two hours later, Duo still had not stirred. Quietly, Trowa unstrapped himself and climbed down from the jeep. Making his way to Duo's door, he unlatched it and eased it open. Nimble fingers made short work of the buckles and straps, and he pulled the unresisting Deathscythe pilot down into his arms.

Duo half-woke, murmuring a sleepy protest at being moved. Trowa hushed him, cradling him against his chest, and the American boy dozed off once more, head tucked under Trowa's chin and one hand clenched in his uniform shirt.

Inside, he found Wufei in the living room, sipping tea as he read a book. The Chinese pilot glanced up at them, seeming unsurprised by the sight of Duo in Trowa's arms. "Quatre and Heero are both on missions," he murmured softly, in deference to the sleeping boy.

Trowa nodded. "We had to steal an OZ jeep," he replied. "It's out in front. Would you take care of it for me?"

Wufei shrugged, and rose gracefully, putting the book aside. As he passed them, he cast a sharp glance at the injured pilot. "Is he all right?"

"Battered and bruised, possibly a broken ankle, but nothing serious," Trowa said.

"And his spirit?" Dark eyes shone with wisdom beyond a fifteen-year-old's years.

Trowa allowed himself another small smile. "I think he'll be okay."

"Hey..." a sleepy mumble protested from Trowa's shirt. "I'm right here, ya know. You shouldn't talk about me like I can't hear you."

Wufei hid a smile and continued past them, out the door to drive the jeep some distance away and ditch it. Trowa carried Duo up the stairs to the bedrooms. The American made no further efforts to struggle, merely cuddled against Trowa's chest with a small sigh.

He managed to get the door to Duo's room open without jarring his burden too much, and stepped inside. Flipping the light on by shoving his shoulder under the switch and pushing up, he blinked in amazement at the chaos before him.

He'd never been into Duo's room before - they mostly stayed out of each other's private spaces. He was amazed that the American had managed to gather so much STUFF in one place, given the relatively short period of time they'd been in this safehouse. He knew Duo hadn't had any of it when they'd arrived.

The sheer amount was difficult to miss, seeing as how it was spread all over the floor and every available countertop. Clothes, electronics, weapons, toys... Trowa's eyes widened at the sight of a massive pump-style water gun propped up against the closet door. The liquid within did NOT look like water.

"I don't want to know..." he murmured, laughing silently, stepping over several unidentifiable electronics to deposit Duo gently on the bed.

"What?" Duo blinked up at him.

"The water gun... do I want to know what's in it?"

"Oh, that. Glow in the dark paint."

Trowa blinked. "Why?"

Duo smirked slowly. "Because I snuck into the OZ base last week and sprayed all the Leos."

"You..." Trowa stared at him, eyes laughing though his expression stayed neutral. "Duo... you're incorrigible."

Duo shrugged, wincing as the movement tugged against a sore muscle. "So what else is new?" Sitting up, he started to remove the oversized OZ uniform.

"I'll leave you to rest," Trowa said, turning away. He was halted by a tug on his belt. Turning, he was surprised to see Duo's hand clenched tightly over the leather strip, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he stared at the floor. "Nani?"

"Ne, Tro..." he spoke slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "Would you... stay in here tonight? Just for awhile, even?" Duo turned his face away, as though he didn't care what the answer was, but his knuckles whitened as he tightened his grip involuntarily.

Trowa blinked at him, considering. It wasn't like Duo to ask something like this - he tried hard to pretend that he didn't need anyone. He nodded. "Ah. If you like." Duo gave him a thankful smile, and the death grip on his belt eased. No more words were exchanged between them as they stripped to boxers and, in Trowa's case, undershirt. Duo crawled into his bed, squishing himself up against the wall as the other pilot moved to turn out the light and slide in beside him.

For a long moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing, slowly falling into rhythm with each other. Trowa could feel Duo's body against his own, every muscle tense. He waited patiently to see what the other would do.

Finally, hesitantly, Duo curled up against him, tucking his head back into the hollow between his shoulder and collarbone. Trowa slid his arm around the narrow torso, quietly offering the comfort he knew Duo needed, but was too proud to ask for.

Slowly Duo relaxed, his breathing evening out and slowing. Trowa was almost certain he was asleep when the Deathscythe pilot surprised him by speaking.

"You must think I'm being a real sissy." The American's voice floated out of the darkness, tone bitter and derisive.

"Why? Because you need a little human companionship?" Trowa shook his head, and gently ran his hand over Duo's shoulders. "You were in there for almost three days. They may not have tortured you, but it's clear they weren't treating you very well, either. It's natural for you to need some reassurance after that."

"Heero wouldn't."

Trowa frowned slightly, brows drawing together in consternation. He'd known that Duo had an unhealthy habit of comparing himself to the Wing pilot, but this was becoming extreme. "He would, but he wouldn't know how to admit it to himself," he corrected gently. Duo blinked up at him in surprise. "You forget, I spent those months with him after he blew up Wing. Heero is far more prone to human failings than even he realizes. Someday he's going to have to face everything that he's locking away."

Duo shrugged. "He'd never let it interfere with a mission."

"And neither would you. You didn't. You handled yourself just as well as he would have in that situation. You're a very tactile person, Duo, and you need touch for reassurance. There's nothing wrong with that."

There was silence for another long moment, as Duo fidgeted at his side, fist clenching and unclenching where it rested on Trowa's chest. "I shouldn't be bugging you about it, though," he eventually said, voice quiet and reserved. "I mean... you don't like being touched any more'n Heero does, I know."

Impulsively, Trowa hugged Duo a little tighter to him, burying his face in the long dark locks. "I don't mind," he murmured, inhaling deeply. Duo smelled of musk and strawberry shampoo, even after three days of confinement. Duo froze, then hugged him back tentatively.

"Trowa... I... you... why're you doin' this?" Duo's voice had a suspicious tremble to it, as if he were trying not to cry. "Being so nice, I mean? Rescuing me is one thing... but..."

"Because," Trowa interrupted him gently. "It hurts me to see you hurting yourself like this. You are your own person, Duo, and you should revel in that - not wish yourself to be more like Heero. I made that mistake once, and oddly enough, it was Heero who showed me that I was wrong. Now I want to help you."

"But why?" Duo raised his head, large eyes shining in the dim moonlight from the window. "Why do you care?"

Trowa closed his own eyes briefly, then sighed. Slowly, giving Duo the chance to pull away if he really wanted to, he leaned forward and brushed his lips against the other pilot's. Duo drew in a sharp breath, and though he didn't respond, he also made no attempt to draw away.

Trowa decided to take that as some small encouragement, and kissed him again, a little firmer this time. Duo made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and abruptly flowed against him, mouth opening beneath his, body supple against him. Trowa didn't hesitate to accept the tacit invitation, sweeping his tongue into Duo's mouth gently.

It took him a moment to register the shaking that had started in Duo's shoulders, but as soon as he realized what it was, he pulled away. Sure enough, tears were spilling over the American's cheeks, turning his eyes a dark shade of purple in the moonlight. "Duo? What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't..." Duo choked, and shook his head. "You shouldn't," he said again, this time make it a statement.

"Why not?" Trowa asked softly. "Would it be so terrible?"

Duo snorted. "You don't know what you're asking. You shouldn't care about me. It'll just get you killed."

"Duo..." Trowa took his chin in his fingers, lifting the crushed violet gaze to meet his own. "We could all die at any time. I..." he sighed. "Why should we pass up a chance to be happy, even for a little while?" He brushed his thumb over the sharp cheekbone, rubbing at the tear stains there. "I'm not asking for forever," he sighed into Duo's hair, breathing softly into his ear. Duo shivered beneath him. "Just for now. Because we both need the reassurance."

Duo arched beneath him as his fingers trailed over the braided boy's collarbone, dancing along the nerves of his neck below his ear. "Okay..." he murmured breathlessly. "Just... promise not to fall in love with me."

"I promise I won't fall in love with you," Trowa swore solemnly. In his heart, he knew it was already too late. "Let me touch you?"

"Hai..." Duo squirmed a bit, sighing as Trowa's graceful fingers caressed over his chest. Trowa urged him into a sitting position, arranging himself behind the slim American and wrapping strong arms around him. Duo leaned back against him, and as Trowa glanced up, he caught a glimpse of the pleasure in his lover's expression in the mirror at the foot of the bed.

Instantly wicked thoughts came to him, and he bent his head to nibble at Duo's shoulder. Duo stiffened, making a little choking noise, and Trowa smiled against his skin. "Look up," he ordered softly. "Watch what I'm doing to you."

Duo did as he was told, gasping as he realized the full-size mirror was reflecting every inch of their entangled bodies. Fascinated, he watched as Trowa's pale hands slid against his tanned skin, rubbing and caressing every inch of his chest. Arching back, he offered himself up like a sacrifice to a god, flinging his head back against Trowa's shoulder to expose the long line of his throat.

"Duo... you are beautiful," Trowa murmured, accepting the offering with grace. He nibbled his way down the strong column, white teeth flashing in the darkness against the delicate skin. "See how beautiful you are?"

Duo gasped as Trowa's fingers dipped low, teasing along the band of his boxers. "You're the gorgeous one," he replied, voice breathy with passion. "Those deep eyes... I could stare into them for days and never find my way out again."

"Amethyst and emerald," Trowa agreed, finger snapping the elastic gently against Duo's taut stomach. "We make a striking pair."

"God, Trowa... enough teasing! Touch me, please..." Duo hissed his breath in through his teeth as Trowa obliged, skimming his hand down over the fabric-covered erection straining the front of his shorts. He cried out softly and writhed in his lover's arms, the silken rope of his braid rubbing teasingly against Trowa's sensitive nipples.

"Open your eyes," He ordered, seeing that Duo's eyes had slid shut. Duo struggled to obey, lashes rising slowly over lust-drugged violet. Trowa shivered to see the heat in them, and gently directed Duo's gaze to the mirror with his free hand. "Watch. Don't look away."

"Trowaaa..." Duo moaned, eyes fixed on the mirror as he gazed helplessly at Trowa's hand stroking him through his shorts. "Oh... God... Trowa please..."

"Please what?" Trowa continued to rub against him slowly, agonizingly slowly. He wanted to feel Duo's skin against his, wanted to take the hot length in his fingers and bring pleasure to his lover, but he wanted to hear Duo ask him for it.

"Please... we're... both wearing too much..." Duo gasped out, arching back against him again, hands seeking behind him to caress Trowa's thighs. Trowa nodded.

"On your knees." With another gasp, Duo rose to his knees, still watching their reflections as Trowa slowly drew his shorts over his hips, freeing his throbbing erection. With efficient movements, Trowa quickly stripped himself of boxers and undershirt, urging Duo back down to sit on his lap so he could draw the silk shorts the rest of the way down his legs.

Duo moaned again as the sensitive flesh of his backside met the hard pole of Trowa's passion, and wiggled suggestively. It was Trowa's turn to hiss as he clutched at Duo's hips, stilling the seductive siren in place.

"Trowa..." Duo protested. "I want to..."

"I know," Trowa answered him, drawing one hand forward to tease the soft skin of Duo's balls. "I want it too. But we need to go slow."

"Why?" Duo shifted again, his eyes meeting Trowa's in the mirror defiantly. "For God's sake, Tro... I'm not some blushing virgin. I've done this before! Just fuck me, will you?"

Trowa couldn't help but smirk at the passionate plea in his lover's voice. "We don't have anything..."

"Fuck it!" Duo arched against him again, grinding his bottom against the hot shaft. "No, better idea. Fuck me! I can take it. Honest! Please, Tro, I... I like it a little rough..."

"Sou?" Trowa need no further urging. "Lean forward, then." With no urging on his part, Duo fell forward onto his hands and knees, braid slipping over one shoulder, flyaway strands framing his face. He stared at their reflections, eyes glittering as Trowa leaned over his back, fitting their bodies together. "Normally I don't like this position," Trowa informed him, rubbing his cockhead against Duo's ass in slow strokes. Duo moaned and pushed back against him, encouraging more. "I like to see my partner's face. But the mirror lets us both watch everything. Ne?"

"Ah..." Duo gasped agreement, rocking back and forth a little against him. "Trowa, for fuck's sakes, stop talking and DO IT!"

Trowa chuckled slightly, and positioned himself. Duo braced himself on his arms and leaned forward, raising his ass into the air invitingly. Never letting his gaze move from Duo's in the mirror, Trowa inched forward, letting Duo's tight passage suck him in.

The tight walls caressed him over every inch, and he moaned softly, thrusting forward a little more. Duo had relaxed himself, allowing for easier passage, but he still didn't want to hurt the smaller boy.

"Trowa..." Duo's voice was little more than a growl, and the sheer amount of lust in his eyes was enough to steal Trowa's breath away. The American shoved himself backwards abruptly, taking in every inch of Trowa's heated length in one brutal thrust. "Ah! Yes!"

"Duo!" Trowa panted, striving to maintain control. "I don't want to..."

"You won't hurt me!" Duo promised, rocking against him again, driving him mad by rolling his hips in tiny little circles. "Fuck me, fuck me hard! Take me deep, please! I need you..."

"I could never... deny you... what you wanted," Trowa answered breathlessly, withdrawing and plunging back in quickly. Duo's triumphant shout assured him that the braided boy did indeed like it this way, and he started a bruising pace.

Duo met him on every thrust, crying out and begging for more. Trowa's hands clenched at his waist, then fell forward to stroke at his neglected erection, rubbing at the weeping tip. Duo moaned, torn between the urge to thrust back to meet the impaling shaft, and the drive to thrust himself against that elegant hand.

"Sit up," Trowa commanded abruptly, yanking back on Duo's torso. Duo complied, rearing back so that he was sitting straddling Trowa's thighs, back against the taller boy's chest. He cried out as Trowa was forced even deeper within him, nearly screamed as the tip of his length brushed against his prostate. He sobbed with pleasure as Trowa returned to stroking his erection, matching the pumping of his hands with the rocking thrusts into Duo's body.

"You set the pace," the other pilot murmured, and Duo was happy to oblige. Tensing and releasing the muscles in his legs, he rode Trowa with abandon, still pleading for more in an endless stream of near-incoherent words. His hands gripped the sides of Trowa's thighs tightly, helping to support himself, and his head was flung back, eyes glittering from beneath his lashes to keep sight of them both in the mirror.

A soft keening rose from Trowa's throat, as he felt himself nearing the edge. Duo was magnificent above him, rising and falling with the pulse of their hearts. The image in the silvered glass was enough to bring tears to his eyes, as he watched the utter perfection of their union.

With a sudden choked noise, Duo tensed against him, grinding himself down onto Trowa's shaft as far as he could. His cock pulsed in the taller boy's callused palm, seed overflowing the supple fingers to run down his wrist and drip onto the sheets.

Trowa gave a small grunt, feeling his own completion hovering just out of reach. Pushing the still-shuddering American forward, he let himself go completely, pounding into the spasming cavern with abandon.

The world went grey at the edges as his orgasm overtook him unexpectedly, seed rushing forth into the depths of Duo's body, some leaking out and flowing over his slowly flagging erection. With deep, sobbing breaths, he collapsed forward, his weight taking them both to the bed.

Duo shivered beneath him for a long moment, tiny twitches of his skin indicating the aftershocks which still overwhelmed him. Finally he squirmed out from beneath Trowa's lanky body, turning so they were cuddled in each other's arms.

"Tro... oh, God... That was..." he trailed off, shaking his head and burying it in Trowa's chest. The other boy stroked the long hair soothingly.

"Yes," was all he said, but it was enough. There were no promises of forever, no declarations of love, just as Duo had said... and yet, as he drifted off to sleep with Duo clutched firmly against him, Trowa reflected that this was quite possibly the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
